


Masterpiece

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The happy spree continues with a piece that has become one of my favorite things ever. It's just so beautiful - I'm talking about the idea, it just pushes sooo many of my buttons :D And it also fits <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/"><b>elrhiarhodan</b></a></span>'s Orchestration verse... or a retelling of Romeo and Juliet that <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/"></a><b>pooh_collector</b> came up with ♥ *dreamy sigh* Me - whenever I look at it, I hear Hasret from the Magnificent Century soundtrack ♥</p><p>I just wanted to share this beautiful idea with my wonderful flist <b>*group tacklehug*</b> :D</p><p>This fills the <span class="u"><i><b>magnificent</b></i></span> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> The happy spree continues with a piece that has become one of my favorite things ever. It's just so beautiful - I'm talking about the idea, it just pushes sooo many of my buttons :D And it also fits [](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/profile)[**elrhiarhodan**](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) 's Orchestration verse... or a retelling of Romeo and Juliet that [](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/)**pooh_collector** came up with ♥ *dreamy sigh* Me - whenever I look at it, I hear Hasret from the Magnificent Century soundtrack ♥
> 
> I just wanted to share this beautiful idea with my wonderful flist ***group tacklehug*** :D
> 
> This fills the _**magnificent**_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/845vlinc4ioh3hk/masterpiece.png?dl=0)  



End file.
